


一段未公开的监控

by sloray



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Secret Empire (Marvel), 第三人观看, 自慰联想, 迷奸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22712995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: AI托尼一直坚称自己是完全独立于本体的备份，所以没有人知道他仍然能够从本体那里获取信息，哪怕只有那么一点。
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 蛇队/ai铁
Kudos: 18





	一段未公开的监控

**Author's Note:**

> 蛇队/ai铁的PWP  
> 迷奸，口嗨，自慰联想，强迫第三人观看

警报代码突兀的亮起来的时候，托尼正与瑞瑞讨论她对装甲的新改动。那红色的代码流水样的从视觉处理器前一遍又一遍的滚动着，直到他不得不分出精力来处理它。  
那警报来自他与本体的最后一点联系：在任何情况下有任何人以任何方式打开了那个静置舱，他都会收到消息，以确保不会错过任何危险。  
有那么一些时候，他也会收到比这等级低一些的警报，在无人的深夜里，罗杰斯会进入那个被人遗忘的死寂房间，隔着玻璃看棺材里那张永远都不会睁开眼睛的脸，那专注的神情是托尼记忆里愿意用一切来换取却从未得到过的晦涩——而现在这只一遍又一遍的提醒托尼，他不是真正的他，罗杰斯也不是真正的罗杰斯。  
这一次的警报来的更为急促和危险，这意味着，入侵不仅限于隔着玻璃的凝望与描画，有人掀开了棺盖，有意察看其中的尸骸是否已经开始腐败。

托尼分出一些意识，突破重重障碍，来到那逐渐被人遗忘的角落。静置舱的舱门果不其然已被掀开，内里空无一物，只留下那凹陷的形状证明其中曾有的内容物。  
而偷盗者却未离开这间房门，稍微转移视角，托尼便能看到他自己躺在旁边的手术台上，双眼紧闭，无知无觉。而罗杰斯——总是罗杰斯——就坐在台边，捧着他的头部，俯身下身温柔的亲吻，略显浅薄的嘴唇细致品尝佳肴一般一寸又一寸的掠过他的额头、眼睫、鼻梁、嘴角，甚至时不时能看到一点红舌刮过胡须的边缘。  
罗杰斯抬起头来，并不惊讶于他的突然出现，甚至在对上他的时候露出一点微笑，那微笑收敛了九头蛇队长平日的杀意和算计，眼睛慵懒的微眯成一抹浅蓝，如超新星爆发前的坍塌，将所有的危险深积于内。  
他说：“托尼。”  
“你在做什么。”托尼花了一点声音校准了自己的音色使之和平时一样、  
“我想见你。”九头蛇队长让那具身体的头枕在自己的腿上，迷惑的看着他回答，好像他不能理解托尼为什么要这么问，好像这答案是如此的天经地义。  
在他们对话的过程中，罗杰斯的手指落在那具身体的上，描画着胡子的边缘，摩擦着因亲吻而湿润殷红的嘴唇，并不因为托尼的注视而收回，好像这是一件自然而然的事情。  
“罗杰斯——”  
托尼开口想要警告，但被对方打断了，那双眼睛上下打量着托尼虚无透明的身体几乎要把他看透了：“你听到了我说过的那些话吗？”  
那些曾在这间房间里回响又消失的、永远不会落入另一个人耳中的、隐秘不宣的、难以启齿的、不可言说的字句。  
罗杰斯看透了他，看透了他的秘密，他的每一次偷窥。  
“你的言论让我感到可笑。”因为你不是你，而我也不是我。  
因为托尼不能代替真正的斯塔克去接受那些话，所以罗杰斯也不能替真正的美国队长宣布一段子虚乌有的感情。

罗杰斯没有回答。他的视线依旧落在托尼的身上，看着他，又穿过他看向别处。他扶起身边的那具真正的斯塔克的身体。那苟延残喘的躯体无知无觉的任凭摆弄，罗杰斯不得不一只手托着他的背，让他靠在自己的胸前。  
另一只手滑过雕刻般的下巴，落到脆弱的喉结，感受细腻而有些阴冷的皮肤下的起伏。托着那具躯体的手在背上摸到了这件紧身内衬隐藏的拉链，手指只需轻巧的一勾，紧身衣便划开一道从后心到腰部的开口，露出脊背漂亮的肌肉弧线。只需要轻轻拨开一点，手便滑入了紧身衣之内，握上窄腰。他贪婪的拂过腰间曼妙曲线，又揉捏过柔韧紧实的双丘，发出一声满足的叹息。  
在对面的AI不解疑惑的表情里，他的手游移到前面，肆无忌惮的揉捏起结实富有弹性的胸肉，弹性布料尽职的勾勒出手背的形状，就像它完美的展现这具身体其他优美曲线时的样子。  
AI影像愣了一下，终于明白他在做什么，像卡顿了一般震惊的睁大眼睛半晌都没有说出一句话。  
“托尼，告诉我，你和这具身体还有多少联系？”罗杰斯的指甲或轻或重的扣弄着那一点乳头，用最粗糙的指腹揉搓那小可怜，直到感觉到那一点在手下坚硬、挺立、胀大，然后他放开它，转而对付另一个，“告诉我，你能感觉到这个吗？”

“不，我是独立的，什么都感觉不到。”托尼如此回答。  
这是真的，又不完全是真的。  
托尼并不能感受到那具身体上的任何感觉。但AI的反应原理是抽调与当前相似的场景中的反应来模拟情绪反应。他与史蒂夫当然从来没有上过床，但有关史蒂夫的想象他从不缺少。  
在某些夜深人静是，他也想像过史蒂夫会如何对待他，他想像过史蒂夫这样在后面抱着他，揉捏他的乳肉，玩弄乳头，他的动作可能会很轻柔，但托尼希望他能粗暴一点，疼痛之后更为敏感的乳尖会在美国队长指腹上的老茧每一次摩擦中颤栗颤抖，把带着麻痒快感传导到他的大脑皮层，汇聚到下腹……

那不安分的手游移向下行动路线一览无余，黑色的紧身内衬衣完全没有起到遮挡的作用，仅是平添色情。  
托尼终于想起制止：“够了。”  
但那双蓝色的恒星不为所动，它们紧紧的盯着他，持续的贪婪的吸收着他散发的情绪，品尝着其中的滋味并化为自己的能量。那双潜伏在衣服下的手在腹部作乱，平直的声音充当着旁白的角色：“托尼，你硬了。”  
托尼简直不敢相信那具身体还保留着这样的生理反应，但逐渐清晰的形状刺激着他的视觉接收器，搅动着过去的幻想——  
史蒂夫宽大的手掌可以完全握住他的阴茎，自下而上的撸动，拇指重重擦过顶端，或许还会在托尼的颤抖和变调的呻吟中恶意的来回摩擦，甚至扣弄马眼，当然他还会用修长的手指拨弄双球，全方位的照顾他。  
他还会在托尼意乱情迷的时候把手指探向后面，但他一定会礼貌的询问……

“我想进去，可以吗？”现实照入幻想中，罗杰斯道貌岸然的看着他。  
“不。”托尼从牙缝里挤出回答。

当然，对方没有尊重他的拒绝，而他也并不能真的阻止对方。之前抚摸着颈部的手早已撬开了紧闭的牙关，搅动着口腔内，在抽出时沾满的津液拉出的一丝挂在嘴角，罗杰斯低下头，舔净那点银丝，趁着无法闭合的缝隙侵入，吮吸着色泽光鲜的红唇，汲取口腔里剩下的每一滴甘露。沾满津液的手指则一路向下润湿深藏于双丘中的干涩入口。  
“天啊，托尼，你真紧。”  
“别表现的像个变态，史蒂夫。”托尼调动了大部分注意力来压制那些不断被场景刺激挑起的底层联想，但依然有些漏网之鱼再给他带来麻烦。  
史蒂夫的手指修长但并不纤细，所以那进入会非常具有存在感，大约两根手指就能把他填满，然后那手指会在他的体内开拓摸索，他的前列腺并不深，所以用不了多久，他就能找到那一点，按压那里的感觉是难以言喻的，在托尼自慰的时候，如果不凭借道具他甚至无法连续按摩那里，快感如电流通过脊髓直通颅顶，是肉体凡胎能感受到的最绝妙的快乐。

那具真正托尼·斯塔克的躯体弹动了一下，尽管依旧双眼紧闭面无表情，但那躯体就像托尼记忆里一样因快感过载而颤抖着。  
“你吸的真紧。”  
他无从知晓这句话的真伪，但在记忆中，自慰时用到的按摩棒侵入时，他能清晰感觉到每一寸肠壁被撑开，又在持续刺激前列腺时绞紧，那时他甚至能感觉到人造阳具上的每一个突起的按摩……

“托尼，让我进入你，我会进入你。”罗杰斯贪婪的视线扫过他的全身，让他有种赤身裸体站在对方面前的羞耻感，他不得不别开视线，将焦距落在交叠的两具身体左肩膀之上，但他无法阻止那些污言秽语的进入他的听觉接收器，“我会操你，完全的把你操开，完全的填满你，撑开你。你会为我颤栗，祈求我射进去，如果你求我，我会射进去，不戴套……

托尼的联想自动补完了剩下的画面：他会因为精液微凉的刺激而战栗不已，而当罗杰斯离开，他的穴口甚至都无法闭合，只能空虚的绞紧空气，罗杰斯留在里面的精液会流出来，顺着大腿根滑下……

罗杰斯轻轻的舔舐过托尼的躯体因为生理反应汇聚在眉睫上的泪水，重重的顶弄了一下——尽管他衣着完整，并未真正的进入——托尼的身体随之弹动，挺立的乳尖在黑色紧身衣上支起两个色情的小点，被压迫在衣服下的阴茎连带双球轮廓清晰，顶端将黑色布料洇湿成更深沉的颜色。

超新星终于汲取了足够的能量，蓝色之下翻涌着滔天巨浪最终爆发出毁天灭地的能量，冷冽的声音带着不容拒绝的压迫感命令：“托尼，到我这来。”

这成为了压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，敲碎壁障的最后一拳。系统崩溃的一瞬，频繁被挑起的联想再也无法被压制，那些记忆里下流的幻想争先恐后的跳出底层代码……  
与人类的想象不同，AI的每一次联想都精准无比并伴随着设身处地的感官。  
那只手同时捻弄他的乳尖、撸动阴茎、挑逗双球、按压前列腺……每一种幻想都给了他真实的体验，过载的快感击溃了所有理智模块，那被他可疑忽略从未使用过的感官体验冲刷过他的所有代码，大脑只剩下一片高热的空白。

*

“你怎么了？”瑞瑞一脸担忧的看着他，“你刚刚卡壳了足足一分钟，出了什么事？”  
“没什么。”托尼声音晦涩的回答，满脑子想的却是落荒而逃前，罗杰斯近在咫尺的写满贪婪和欣喜的脸。


End file.
